Ktoś troskliwy
by Yozan
Summary: Roderich po wielkim rozczarowaniu ze strony Gilberta na pewien czas wyprowadza się od niego i zamieszkuje z Ludwigiem.


Ah, właśnie sobie przypomniałem jak to było. No co pan! kolega mi opowiedział. A było to zimą- Na początku lutego;

Roderich przygotowywał śniadanie. Była niedziela, jak miał w zwyczaju niedzielne śniadanko składało się z jajecznicy ze szczypiorkiem oraz kromki z twarogiem. Stał przy kuchence, kończył już robić posiłek. Wyciągając talerze zerknął w okno. Nikt nie szedł w strone bloku, a kto miał iść? Jest niedziela rano, każdy teraz w domu siedzi. Z pewnością tak jak on szykuje się do rozpoczęcia dnia. Instynktownie, poraz kolejny wysunął głowę za firanke, nic się nie zmieniło. Ponurę niebo a pod nim błotnisty, udeptany śnieg.

Trzymał w dłoni kubek z herbatą. Usiadł przy stole na którym nadal leżały i stygły dwa talerze, włączył tableta i zaczął przeglądać strony informacyjne .Przeczytał jeden czy dwa artykuły nie pamiętam dobrze a potem przeszukiwał internet w poszukiwaniu dodatkowych ofert pracy czy chociażby możliwości udzielania korepetycji. Znalazł jedną, odrazu zadzwonił okazało się, że nie jest aktualna. Wziął jajecznice do ręki i wraz z herbatą poszedł do salonu.

Siadł na kanapie, na stoliku położył talerz a kubek przybliżył do ust. Zdąrzył na połowe filmu satyrycznego. Oglądając go w ciszy zjadł trochę zimne śniadanie. Mineła kolejna godzina odkąd Gilbert wyszedł do piekarni i nie wrócił do domu. Delikatne dłonie Rodericha z każdą kolejną minutą coraz bardziej się trzęsły a serce zaczynało mu wychodzić z klatki piersiowej.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i zadzwonił do Gilberta. Po raz setny nie odbierał. Jedyny głos, który słyszał to jego automatyczna sekretarka, proponowała mu aby nagrał wiadomość głosową. Niestety on nie był aż tak bogaty aby wydawać pieniądze na rozmowe ze słuchawką.

Przegryzł z nerwów dolną wargę i powoli naciskał liczby, które po krótkiej chwili składały się na numer wyświetlany pod nazwą "Ludwig B". Wybrał zieloną słuchawkę i przyłożył telefon bliżej ucha.

-Witaj Roderich, co się stało, że do mnie dzwonisz? - usłyszał gruby a jednocześnie łagodny głos.

-Dzień dobry Ludwig. Powiedz nie widziałeś może dzisiaj Gilberta?

-Nie, przyszedł do mnie wczoraj wieczorem, koło północy wyszedł - odparł spokojnie Ludwig

-Ah, szkoda - westchnął Roderich spoglądając na zegarek - bo widzisz wyszedł koło godziny ósmej, aby kupić chleb i nadal nie wrócił. Zaczynam się martwić. A co jeśli coś mu się stało po drodzę?

-Spokojnie, na pewno poszedł gdzieś do knajpy. Jeśli chcesz możemy go poszukać

-Dobrze, za pietnaście minut przyjdę do ciebie.

-Nie, to znaczy przecież koło południa pogoda stała się fatalna. Poczekaj chwilę przyjadę po ciebie samochodem, już jadę- rozłączył się.

-Em, no dobrze.

Po chwili samochód Ludwiga czekał zaparkowany przy bloku. A sam Ludwig ubrany w gruby, brązowy płaszcz, szal i skurzane czarne rękawiczki szedł po schodach na siódme piętro. Gdyby nie fakt, że od pół roku jedyna winda obsługująca dziesięć pięter została uszkodzona i teraz jest w stanie awarii, nie męczył by się wspinając po schodach i nie traciłby tych trzech czy czterech minut. Doszedł w końcu i zadzwonił dzwonkiem.

-O tak szybko? - zdziwił się Roderich, brwi mu się uniosły i okulaty opadły lekko na nos- byłem pewien, że dłużej ci to wszystko zajmie. Już zakładam płaszcz i możemy wychodzić, jeśli jest ci za gorąco rozepnij się- podszedł do wieszaka i zabrał z niego granatowy a może fioletowy?, Ech takie szczegóły często mi z głowy wylatują w każdym razie to także był płaszcz.

-Nie ma potrzeby- skłamał Ludwig, nie chciał by Roderich dowiedział się, że wejście na siódme piętro stanowi dla niego wyzwanie.

-Dobrze, jestem gotowy, idziemy?- spytał poprawiając szal.

Roderich zamknął drzwi, włożył kluczę do kieszeni i razem zaczeli powoli schodzić po schodach. Były one bardzo nieprzyjemne do wchodzenia i schodzenia. A szczegulnię zimą. Nawet w południe korytarz był tak ciemny, że nie sztuką jest spaść ze schodów. Oprócz windy nie działało też światło. Podobno było coś nie tak z przewodami ale nikt tego nie sprawdzał. Zostawały tylko domyślenia.

-Uważaj- Ludwig chwycił za ręke Rodericha - uważaj, tu są stopnie. Dalej. O już jest płasko, powoli, tu masz poręcz- nakierował jego dłonią na nią.

-Och, dziękuję i przepraszam za kłopot.

-Nie ma sprawy, to żaden problem. Przecież wiesz, że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć.

-Nawet w zejściu po schodach- zarzartował cicho, próbując namacać poręcz.

-Nawet w tym.

Na ulicach było już ciemno.A lód, który był na drodze mimo sypanej na niego soli nie roztapiał się. Tak więc poszukiwanie Gilberta było jeszcze bardziej utrudnione. Wycieraczki cicho chodziły oczyszczając przednią szybe ze stale padającego na nią śniegu. Oprócz radia, które podawało najświerzsze informacje z ostatniej chwili było słychać zagłuszone przez głos speakera nerwowe szczękanie zębami.

-Na pewno się znajdzie- odparł cicho Ludwig nie spuszczając wzroku z pustej ulicy.

-Szybko, sprawdzmy wszystkie szpitale w okolicy- krzyknął Roderich, a może powiedział "Szybko, sprawdzmy czy nie leży gdzieś w szpitalu"?, znowu zapomniałem.

-Dobrze

Po opuszczeniu trzech szpitali w tym jednego wojskowego z kwitkiem. Roderich trząsł się jak osika, łzy powoli spływały po jego czerwonej od zimna twarzy. Wszedł do samochodu, zapiął pasy i czekał na idącego trochę za nim Ludwiga. Schował twarz w dłoniach. Prawie nie słyszalny płacz zaczął się przez nie przedzierać.

-Nie martw się, na pewno go znaidziemy- pocieszał go jak umiał Ludwig.

-Łatwo ci mówić "nie martw się" przecież ty tak naprawdę nikogo nie masz- odparł z pogardą w głosie Roderich.

-Jest to mój brat, równierz się martwię, może tylko nie przeżywam tego aż tak jak ty- po jego wypowiedzi w samochodzie zapanowała kompletna cisza. Zapomniał włączyć radia po powrocie do niego. Nie było nawet słychać szczękania zębów Rodericha. Rzucił okiem na niego, spoglądał w szybe. Pewnie sprawdzał czy nie leży gdzieś na chodniku czy na trawie zasypanej przez śnieg -wracamy?

-Nie, jeszcze poszukajmy

-Jak sobie życzysz- włączył wycieraczki po czym zapytał- dzwoniłeś do jego kolegów?

-Dzwoniłem ale nic nie wiedzą.

-Ach, szkoda.

Mijała godzina dwudziesta, Roderich przyklejony do szyby z prawie zamkniętymi przez sen oczyma wypatrywał na ulicach Gilberta. Jednak nigdzie nie mógł go znlalezić, mimo, że przeszukał wszystkie knajpy i bary oraz obowiązkowo zajrzał do piekarni w której Gilbert miał kupić chleb na dawno zapomniane śniadanie nikt nawet go dziś nie widział.

-Roderich?- zaczął trochę niepewnie Ludwig

-Słucham?

-Może póki co darowalibyśmy sobie te poszukiwania. Szukamy go od blisko sześciu godzin i nic. Jeśli jutro nie wróci do domu po prostu zgłosimy na policji zaginięcie.

-Ech, masz rację, wracajmy już.

-Zahaczymy zaraz o stację paliw, kupić ci coś do picia by się rozgrzać? - spytał wjeżdzając na mały parking przy stacji.

-Jakbyś mógł

-A co chcesz?

-Kawe poproszę

-Jaką?

-Obojętne mi to

Nie uwierzy pan. W chwili kiedy Ludwig przekroczył próg stacji nie wierzył własnym oczom, był pewien, że to mu się śni .Gilbert całował się z ekspidientką.

-Em, Dzień dobry- wydukał z trudem

-Dzień dobry w czym mogę służyć?- dziewczyna oderwała się na chwile od rozmowy i z uśmiechem spojrzała na Ludwiga

-Poproszę dwie- odchrząknąl i dokończył- poproszę dwie kawy

-Oczywiścię, proszę moment poczekać. A te kawy to mają być czarnę, z mlekiem, cukrem?

-Czarne

-Oczywiście, już przynoszę- dziewczyna znikneła na moment za uchylonymi drzwiami.

Ludwig niepewnie spojrzał na brata, on uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

-No hej Ludi. Jak tam?, co się na mnie patrzysz jak na mordercę, co ci zrobiłem?.

-Co ty tu robisz Gilbert?

-Głupie pytanie- zaśmiał się- przyszedłem do Anny. No na początku miałem iść na dziwki ale sobie pomyślałem, że na dziwki wydam co najmniej sto piędziesiąt dolców a u niej mam gratis. Pionierski łeb! zapamiętaj, jak możesz zaoszczędzić zrób to.

-A Roderich?

-Co Roderich?, Rodey zapewne w domu sobie siedzi i ogląda telewizję albo brzdąka na klawiszach. Gówno mnie on obchodzi. A ten gdyby się pytał to cały dzień byłem u ciebie. Miałem iść po chleb ale tak mi się zachciało, że poszedłem do Anny. A teraz towarzyszę jej w zmianie, za trzy godziny kończy więc spoko i znowu się pobawimy.

-Jest w samochodzie- Ludwig zaczynał pałać nienawiścią do brata.

-Co?- spytał zdezorientowany Gilbert.

-Jest na parkingu, czeka na mnie aż wrócę. Cały dzień ciebie szukaliśmy. Wiesz jak on się martwił?

-To on tu jest? O kurwa, nie może mnie zobaczyć!, co teraz?

-Nic, ty tu zostaniesz a ja pójdę do niego- wyciągął z kieszeni płaszcza portfel.

-Przepraszam, że tak długo były małe problemy z automatem, należy się osiem dolarów, może po hotdogu do kawusi?- powiedziała uśmiechając się lekko zawstydzona. Podała Ludwigowi dwie kawy.

-Nie dziękuję, Dowidzenia- odparł kierując się do drzwi, jego ton głosu był dziwnie niski

-Czekaj!

-Co?

-Nie powiesz Roderichowi, że mnie tu widziałeś, co nie?- zapytał Gilbert z wymalowanym zakłopotaniem na twarzy.

-Nie wiem- wyszedł ze sklepu i kierował się w stronę parkingu.

Wszedł do samochodu, podał kawe siedzącemu i już prawie śpiącemu Roderichowi i odjechał. Jechali w ciszy aż wreszcie zdecydował się powiedzieć co widział.

-Roderich?- zaczął spokojnie.

-Słucham?

-Widziałem na stacji Gilberta

-Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś wcześniej?, wracajmy- słowa "widziałem Gilberta" działały na Rodericha jak sole trzeżwiące i to właśnie bolało Ludwiga.

-Nie ma po co. Widziałem jak całował się z jedną dziewczyną- kiedy to powiedział, czuł się prawie jakby go zastrzelił.

-Naprawdę?, kłamiesz, żartujesz sobie!. To wcale nie jest śmieszne- jego głos zaczął się chwiać aż prawie było słychać ten drobny płacz.

-Niestety tak- wydusił to z siebie coraz to mocniej zaciskając dłonie na kierownicy.

-Och, nie- zakrył usta dłonią i wyszeptał przez zęby- co teraz?.

-Jakoś to będzie, wracamy do domu- powiedział przyśpieszając.

Nie, to nie koniec, dalej proszę pana będzie tylko ciekawiej. Ja ostatnio zacząłem pić czarną.


End file.
